Here We Go Again
by tallyho
Summary: One year had changed it all. She was no longer the same person, but neither was he. Then, after months of not speaking at all, they're once again thrust together to save something they both love. Eventual Smitchie. Semi-crossover with WOWP, HM & PPP.
1. one

**Summary: One year had changed it all. She was no longer the same person, but neither was he. Then, after months of not speaking at all, they're once again thrust together to save something they both love. This summer, everything they've known about themselves would be tested and the ultimate question would be answered: Can love survive everything?  
**

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Mikayla Torres stood in the kitchen of her mother's small house in New Jersey, sifting through the mail on the counter. When she saw the red and orange letterhead, she didn't even bother to open the envelope, she just threw it in the trash. This had been the sixth letter she received from _Camp Rock_, asking her to return this summer. She sighed, hoisting herself up on the counter. It was a horrible habit of hers but she couldn't bring herself to give a damn at the moment, she was too busy reminiscing her previous summer at the aforementioned establishment. Her thoughts flitted from Lola to Barron to Caitlyn and finally, they rested on Shane. She closed her eyes and remembered his smile, the smile that would always cause her to cheer up, his special smile, reserved only for her. Her mind then floated to another memory of him. It had been in mid-December, the day that Shane Gray officially broke her heart. She remembered his weak promises of them still being friends, and the broken smile he gave her right before he left. It had been the last time she had seen him in person. It seemed that fate was out to get her because, around the time that Shane broke up with her, her parents decided to get divorced. Of course, the news came as no shock to Mitchie, who had witnessed their ongoing fights for months. However, the shock finally settled in when she woke up one morning to her mother telling her that her father ran off to New York. Engulfed with fury, Mitchie started to put up barriers, blocking everyone out of her life except her mother. When Shane sent her a Christmas present, she simply sent it back, unopened, with one Post-It attached to it, clearly stating her desire for him to stop talking to her.

Her mind drifted back to the present and she heaved herself off of the counter and ran to her room. All this nostalgia made her tired, and, before she could even change into her pajamas, she knocked out on her bed.

* * *

Mitchie woke up to sunlight shining directly into her face. Annoyed, she put her hands over her eyes to try and block out the blinding light. However, this gave little improvement. Begrudgingly, she lifted herself off the bed. Squinting at the clock, she saw it read 12:34 pm. _Oh_, she thought_, that explains the sunlight_. Mitchie took a bath and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

As she made her way into the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Feeling in no mood to talk to anyone, Mitchie presented herself with two options:

1). Mitchie could just pretend that no one was home and leave it at that.

2). Or she could answer the door and make small talk with whoever it was and then politely shoo them.

_Damn me and my good upbringing._ Mitchie grumbled internally as she strolled towards the front door.

As soon as she opened the door, Mitchie's ears were met with a shrill scream and her body was knocked to the floor by her cousin's sudden hug.

"CARTER!" Mitchie yelled, "As much as I miss you, I kinda need to breathe."

Carter got off of her cousin and looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry… It's just I'm so excited! This is gonna be the best summer ever!"

Those words gave Mitchie a strange sense of déjà vu but she just shrugged it off and turned towards her cousin, a quizzical expression on her face. "What's gonna be the best summer ever? Sitting home watching LMN movies and eating popcorn?"

Carter's eyes widened with realization. "Oh… I see Aunty C. didn't tell you…"

Mitchie now got suspicious. "Tell me what?"

"Um, nothing." Carter lied, giving a slightly strained smile.

"Carter Maria Mason, what are you hiding from me?" Mitchie demanded, closing in on her cousin.

"N-Nothing. I'm hiding nothing. It's not like we're supposed to be going somewhere tomorrow or anything!" Carter said, sounding fake even to her own ears.

"Where are we supposed to go Carter?" Mitchie asked, her voice calm.

"Nowhere. You know what? I think mom was right, I am going a little bit crazy." Carter stayed still for a moment before sighing. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth. But, let's go and sit down first."

After making themselves comfortable, Mitchie turned to Carter, who had wisely chosen to sit as far away from her cousin as possible.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie demanded.

"Now now Mikayla, is this how you treat all of our guests? I really have to start to think twice when I leave you home alone." Connie Torres laughed, settling the two bags she had in her hands on the kitchen island.

"Oh, mom... I didn't hear you come in." Mitchie mumbled, ashamed that her mother had caught her berating Carter.

"Carter, hon, it's so good to see you again. How's your mother?" Connie asked, taking a seat in the living room.

"Ma's good. She's just happy to hear I'm gonna be gone most of the summer." Carter replied.

"Mom! That reminds me, where are we going?" Mitchie asked, turning towards her mother.

Connie gave Carter a sharp look and focused on Mitchie again. "Honey, I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Oh God! Just spit it out mom!" Mitchie burst.

"Okay, I think I deserved that... Mitchie I should've told you this from the beginning of summer but, we're going back to Camp Rock." Connie said, avoiding her daughter's eyes.

"WHAT? No, you're joking, right mom? This is just some sick and twisted joke you and Carter pulled." Mitchie glanced towards Carter, needing to reassure herself but her cousin only looked at her with pity in her eyes.

"We have to leave first thing tomorrow morning, so I think you should go upstairs and pack hon." Connie said, before going into the kitchen.

Carter watched Mitchie process this whole ordeal. She'd seen her cousin at both her highs and lows but Mitchie looked as if her dog just died. Shock faded into fear and finally into rage. Without a word to anyone, Mitchie stomped up the stairs and slammed her door closed. Carter sighed and picked up the television remote, settling herself in for an extremely long summer.

* * *

**So dearies, what do you think?**

xoxo k**  
**


	2. two

Carter almost sang with relief when her feet touched the ground. For seven hours she had been sandwiched between Mitchie and Connie, who weren't speaking to each other. _Well_, Carter thought, _It wasn't so much that they weren't speaking to each other rather than Connie asking Mitchie questions and Mitchie glaring at me and Connie in return_. Carter gave the two Torres women a lame excuse, muttering about finding the registration office and all but ran away from her relatives. _Yes_, Carter intoned, _it was good to be around other people for a while_.

* * *

In her haste to get away from her cousin and mother, Mitchie just grabbed her bags and ran. As luck would have it, the first person she met was the person she collided head on with; Shane Gray of the internationally famous Connect 3. She started to stammer out an apology and even helped the person gather their things until she looked up and realized who she had run into. Then, with a scowl on her face, she picked up her belongings and stormed all the way across the camp, meeting numerous old camp mates on her journey.

"Hey Mitchie!" she heard a voice call out and had a scathing remark on the tip of her tongue until she turned around and saw who had called her. Caitlyn Gellar smiled at her friend and walked towards her, a tall, dark-haired boy following her. Noticing Mitchie's puzzled look, she quickly made introductions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mitchie, this is my cousin Justin. Justin, this is my friend Mitchie." Mitchie smiled at Justin, taking in his slightly-overgrown black hair and hundred watt smile. _He's hot_, she admitted to herself, _but not my type_.

"It's really nice to meet you," Mitchie said.

"Oh Mitch! I almost forgot, what cabin are you in?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh... I honestly didn't check... Hold on." Mitchie dug in her backpack and pulled out the envelope her mother had given her that morning. Opening it, she saw her information printed out:

**MIKAYLA TORRES; CABIN #16.**

"Cabin number sixteen. You?" Mitchie said.

"Same." Caitlyn smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys at the Opening Jam!" Mitchie smiled. With that, she started to walk towards her cabin.

* * *

Shane Gray sat on his bed in Cabin 12 with his head in his hands. This year, he was sharing his cabin with Nate, Jason and some guy named Justin. However, that wasn't the source of his problems. He had just encountered Mitchie Torres, the girl he had signed his heart off to the previous year. Closing his eyes, he remembered the worst day of his life, December 15th.

_"Shane!" Mitchie smiled as she opened the front door, "I thought you were flying in on the twentieth?"_

_"I was," Shane said, his smile strained._

_Mitchie noticed this and opened the door wider and gestured for him to come inside. He shook his head no and she asked if everything was alright._

_"Yeah... Everything's fine actually. There's something I need to tell you but it's something I need to tell you in person."_

_Mitchie stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind her, not wanting her parents to overhear what Shane had to say, but then again they were probably too busy arguing to realise she was outside. Internally, she was a mess, trying to figure out what was so important that Shane had to fly from L.A. to New Jersey to tell her. It wasn't that he loved her; No, he'd told her that since September. The only other possible thing was that he was breaking up with her. _No, it can't be that,_ she assured with herself._

_"Okay, what is it?" Mitchie asked, her smile also slightly strained._

_Sighing, Shane pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away from her. "It's not you Mitch, it's me. I've been so busy with the tours and record parties I haven't had time to be with you, to spend time with you. The last time we saw each other was October Mitch. You deserve more than that, more than what I can give you."_

_"That's bullshit Shane Gray and you know it." Mitchie stated angrily._

_"Honestly Mitch, I think it'll be better for both of us if we're just" before he could finish his sentence, he heard the door slam shut and he turned around to see through the stained glass on the door Mitchie running up to her room. "Friends." he finished lamely, before walking down the drive to his rented Volvo._

Pulled back to the present by a knock on his cabin door, he got off his bed and went to it.

"What?" he snapped, not even knowing who the person was.

"Well. if that's the way you're gonna greet me for the whole of this summer, I have half a mind to fly back to L.A. right now." Nate mock-scolded, laughing at his oldest friend and bandmate.

"Wasn't there a reason we all got keys?" Shane asked, shuffling through his suitcase looking for something to wear later.

"Yes, but there's also a reason I don't have it, I forgot it on the table." Nate said.

"Oh yes, I remember now, a certain Miss Gellar was parading around camp with an unknown young gentleman and you flew out of here faster than Superman." Shane teased.

"Whatever. He's her cousin, by the way." Nate mumbled before grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans out of his belongings and laid it out on the bed.

"Wow, your such a girl." Shane laughed, watching his friend lay out his clothes on the bed.

"Who's a girl?" asked a third voice and the two adolescents looked up to see that the last third of their band, Jason had joined them.

"Nate is." Shane smirked.

"Umm dude, don't want to burst your bubble but Nate's a dude." Jason said in a 'duh' tone.

Shane just shook his head and decided to say nothing. "I'll see you guys later at the Opening Jam, right?"

"Yup!" Nate and Jason chorused.

Closing the door, Shane smiled as Nate tried to explain to Jason why Shane thought he was a girl.

* * *

"So, what are you wearing to Opening Jam?" A voice asked Mitchie. Mitchie spun around, clutching her heart and her expression turned from one of petrification to that of mock-anger.

"That's twice in two days Carter, _twice_. Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Mitchie asked, watching her cousin.

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault someone fails to lock doors behind them!" Carter laughed, leaning against the doorframe. "So, like I asked earlier, what are you wearing to the jam tonight?"

"I have no idea." Mitchie held up a tank top, pulled a face and threw it back into the suitcase, sighing.

"I know exactly what you should wear!" Carter smiled, and playfully knocked Mitchie aside.

After a few seconds of rummaging thorough the suitcase, Carter's hands resurfaced with a pair of leggings in one and an oversized red flannel shirt in the other.

"Hold on, I think I packed them... Yes!" she shouted, pulling up a pair of black ballet flats that Mitchie could have sworn she never saw before in her life, amongst other unrecognizable items in her suitcase.

Mitchie decided to keep her mouth shut and graciously accepted the clothes thrust in her hands.

* * *

**AN: Okay! That was a fairly satisfying chapter, no? :D As always, Reviews=Love!**

xoxo k**  
**


End file.
